


Tired

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco helps Harry get to a bed when he becomes half asleep at a party





	Tired

Parties to Draco were a bore so when he saw a chance to escape he grabbed it. The only issue with his escape was the fact that it was Harry Potter and Draco had a massive crush on him. Ron couldn't get away faster, leaving Draco with a half asleep Harry who couldn't stand on his own. Draco helped Harry get to his car and proceeded to buckle him in and shut the door. Draco did contemplate just leaving Harry to rest but it was his car and if he wanted to leave tonight Harry would be coming with him either way. He got in behind the wheel and switched on the radio trying to drown out Harry's soft snores. Draco didn't need to know another thing to make him want the guy more. 

The radio blared the usual top 40 on repeat, it was like someone was pouring acid in his ears. It was torture to listen to the same cut an paste on repeat. He wasn't denying the fact that some songs played on the radio were good just that they were far to overplayed to ever stick with him. He eventually got to irritated and switched the radio off being left with Harry's light snores once again. He wasn't complaining it was cute, distractingly cute even. It'd be even more cute if Harry was beside Draco in bed. It then hit Draco that he had no clue where Harry lived. Ron just gave him Harry and left no instructions given. Maybe Harry would be beside Draco tonight after all. 

The drive didn't take long but hauling Harry's log of a body did. Draco tried to shake him awake but he seemed to be in such a deep sleep that not even an earthquake could shake him out of it. Draco eventually lifted Harry on to his back, the major risk now being Harry toppling backwards and hitting his head off the concrete outside Draco's apartment building. Draco awkwardly opened the door and climbed up the stairs at a slow pace, making sure that Harry didn't fall. He had to lay Harry down on the ground outside his apartment to find his keys which were hidden beneath his wallet. If anyone had seen the sight it must've looked like Draco was about to murder Harry as he dragged him into he apartment not bothering to lift him back onto his back.

'Oi. Harry you gonna get up or am I going to have to drag your to my bed?' Like before Harry was dead silent leaving Draco to drag him by his ankles and lift him up onto the bed. Draco carefully look Harry's shoes off and pulled the covers over him.  
'Night then' Draco said walking out off the room.

Draco felt something wrap around his wrist keeping him from walking out of his bedroom door.  
'Stay' whispered Harry who had clearly woken up  
'I'm going to the couch' Draco says trying to loosen the grip  
'Please stay, your bed is awfully cold' Harry basically whined  
Draco awkwardly got in beside Harry keeping as much distance between them as humanly possible. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer to him, not allowing the space the Draco had left.  
'You know I like you right?' asked Harry  
'not a clue' replied Draco  
'Well now you know'  
Draco was thankful for the darkness that hid the blush the dusted his cheeks. Harry Potter liked him back and seemed completely unaffected by telling Draco.  
'I know you like me back Draco. It's bloody obvious' Harry added before returning to the bliss of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> kinda shitty tbh and Ron wasn't great in this.


End file.
